


Petals Interviews

by thenoodlesaresalty



Series: Petals: Bonus Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoodlesaresalty/pseuds/thenoodlesaresalty
Summary: Get to know the Petals characters more!
Series: Petals: Bonus Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016922
Kudos: 1





	1. Interview 1: Daisy

**Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning...**

A small, plump child hops onto the chair, fluffing up her large, thick hair.

  1. **What's your name?**



“Daisy!”

  1. **Give me your full name…**



“Sub-subject 8… 114?”

  1. **Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?**



“What’s that?” A figure comes by and explains it to her. “Oh! Daisy!”

  1. **What species are you? (Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?)**



“John says I’m a… hybrid! I have flowers in my heart!”

  1. **Where/when were you born?**



“John says I was made in a lab! I was made… March 19… um, 1958!”

  1. **I see. And that would make your age...?**



“Six!”

  1. **Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?**



“Good!”

**Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself...**

  1. **How would you describe your personality?**



“Perso-personal-personality?” The figure comes back and explains it. “ _ Oh _ ! Happy, nice, help!”

  1. **Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?**



“What’s that?” And the figure comes back again. “Oh! Yeah!”

  1. **Do you like to read?**



“I can’t read. Ele, John, and Coco help me!”

  1. **Favorite color?**



“Green! Right?” She turns to the figure, who responds with a nod and a smile. “It’s the color of plants!”

  1. **Do you get along with others?**



“Yes! I love people!”

  1. **Do you have any enemies?**



“No?”

  1. **How about friends?**



“Friends! Friends! Yes!”

  1. **Are you patient?**



“John says that I can’t sit still.”

**Part III: Hypothetically...**

  1. **Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?**



“Oh, oh! A unicorn! Ele showed me a picture! I love!”

  1. **One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?**



“Thank you!”

  1. **One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?**



Daisy then begins to cry, and the figure, along with two others, comes over to comfort her.

  1. **If you could change anything about yourself...**



She looks around and makes sure the other figures aren’t around. “I wish I was human.”

  1. **About your home...**



“I want a big house! Tulip keeps sleeping on me!”

**Part IV: Now We Get Personal**

  1. **What're your parents like?**



“Mama hurt John, Valley, and me. Coco and John are nicer.”

  1. **Do you have any siblings?**



“Valley! I love her!”

  1. **What's your occupation?**



“What’s that?” The figure comes back and explains it once more. “ _ Oh _ ! I’m a kid!”

  1. **I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?**



“Yeah!”

  1. **Are you seeing/dating anyone?**



“No? John and Coco are!”

  1. **Thinking about getting engaged, married, or other?**



“Valley says that it’s nice to get married! I wanna do it too!”

  1. **Tell us your biggest secret.**



She whispers, “I play dress up with Coco’s clothes. Don’t tell her!”

  1. **Your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to.**



“Dying.” She sinks into her sweater.

  1. **Favorite food?**



“I really like candy!”

  1. **Favorite drink?**



“Hm,” She looks up to the sky. “Lemonade!”

  1. **Tell us one thing you're the most proud of.**



She pulls out a picture with four figures drawn. “I drew my family!”

  1. **Something embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one, either.**



“Embar-what?”

  1. **If you didn't answer Questions 28 and/or 32, tell me why.**



“I don’t know what that means.” The figure is nowhere to be found.

  1. **Is that a good reason?**



“Yes?”

  
  


**Part V: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

**For these next few questions, I'll briefly remove the fourth wall between your world and your creator's. Try to remain calm.**

  1. **Before I remove the fourth wall, tell me: would you be willing to accept the fact that you're actually a character?**



“Like in a book?”

  1. **Now the fourth wall's gone. Response?**



“Hi! Are you my creator?”

  1. **This is your creator's world. What's the first thing you notice?**



“He likes to read! Oh and plants! Like me!”

  1. **You just met your creator! First impression of him/her?**



“He’s nice! He’s kinda mean to himself though.”

  1. **Okay, let's put the fourth wall back. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?**



“I wanna see him again!”

**Part VI: Closing**

  1. **Are you satisfied with your life?**



“Satis-what?” A new figure, this time an android, walks up and tells her bluntly what it means. “Oh! Yes! I love my life!”

  1. **Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now.**



“I wanna see a crab! Or a frog!”

  1. **Any hobbies?**



“I like to paint, pet Tulip, and dance!”

  1. **Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me...**



“For my family to be super happy!”

  1. **How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?**



“Good!”

  1. **Have you been honest with these questions?**



“John said to never tell a lie!”

  1. **Your personal quote?**



“Be nice!”

  1. **Do you like change?**



“Sure!”

  1. **What's your most valued possession?**



She pulls out a raggedy doll and makes a spitting sound, which is assumed to be her name.

  1. **Anything else you feel like sharing?**



“Nope!”

  1. **Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?**



“Happy! Bye-bye!” She hops off the chair and goes to find the figure from before.


	2. Interview 2: Dr. Heras

**Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning...**

The first figure comes back, with slight yellow kiss marks on his neck, and he sits down. 

  1. **What's your name?**



“Dr. John Heras.”

  1. **Give me your full name…**



He sighs, pushing up his glasses. “Dr. Johnathon Raulo Heras Torres.”

  1. **Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?**



“ _ Please _ , just call me John. It’s… just a preference.”

  1. **What species are you? (Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?)**



“Pure human, my friend.”

  1. **Where/when were you born?**



“I was born April 18, 1928 in Baltimore City, Maryland.”

  1. **I see. And that would make your age...?**



He sighs again, crossing his arms. “ _ Thirty-six _ .”

  1. **Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?**



“I would say I’m a good man.”

**Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself...**

  1. **How would you describe your personality?**



“Intelligent, quick-witted… not very open about my feelings.”

  1. **Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?**



“It really depends on the  _ amount _ of pressure. A little bit? Perfectly fine. But too much? Well, let’s just say I’ll begin to freak out.”

  1. **Do you like to read?**



“Of course! Jane Austen is one of my  _ favorite _ authors.”

  1. **Favorite color?**



“I’m quite a fan of red. But not a harsh, dark red; I prefer a light shade.”

  1. **Do you get along with others?**



“I try my best, but I tend to be alone.”

  1. **Do you have any enemies?**



He chortles, covering his mouth. “I’m not  _ social _ enough for enemies.”

  1. **How about friends?**



“I have a few friends, but most have come and gone.”

  1. **Are you patient?**



He repeatedly taps his foot, constantly fixing his glasses. “Hm? Oh, maybe; I’m not sure.”

**Part III: Hypothetically...**

  1. **Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?**



“I think I would want to be a manticore. It’s truly an interesting and magnificent creature.”

  1. **One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?**



“Well, that’s certainly out of the ordinary.”

  1. **One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?**



“I would bottle up my emotions until it explodes in a fiery rage.”

  1. **If you could change anything about yourself…**



He moves a chunk of hair over a certain part of his head. “I want my scars gone.”

  1. **About your home...**



“My home was… not the greatest. Mom and dad were often out doing work, and  _ Abuela  _ Torres was rather strict with her rules.”

**Part IV: Now We Get Personal**

  1. **What're your parents like?**



“When they _were_ _around_ , my mom was a kind-hearted soul. She would often teach me about classic literature or science. My dad was… interesting. He tried to convert me into working in construction instead of science… what good that worked.” He sneers every time he mentions his father.

  1. **Do you have any siblings?**



“I have an older sister named Pamela, though I haven’t seen her since I was little.”

  1. **What's your occupation?**



“I’m a botanist and biologist.” He has a large smile on his face.

  1. **I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?**



“ _ Like _ it?” His eyebrows fly up, and his glasses fall to the tip of his nose. “I  _ love _ it!”

  1. **Are you seeing/dating anyone?**



He sighs lovingly, relaxing in the chair. “I’m with the greatest person in the  _ world _ ! I would  _ gladly _ give up my life for hers.”

  1. **Thinking about getting engaged, married, other?**



He leans in, whispering. “Perhaps I am, but it’s a secret.”

  1. **Tell us your biggest secret.**



“I…” He blushes hard. “sing along to those cheesy romance songs they play on the radio. I- I cannot help myself!”

  1. **Your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to.**



“I’d rather not say.”

  1. **Favorite food?**



“I truly enjoy my mother’s cooking, especially her llapingachos!”

  1. **Favorite drink?**



“I tend to indulge in tea often, mostly guayusa or ashwagandha tea.”

  1. **Tell us one thing you're the most proud of.**



“I’m proud of my work on the hybrids. Daisy is  _ such _ a joy to be around.”

  1. **Something embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one, either.**



“Cornelia caught me singing one night.” He huffs and looks away.

  1. **If you didn't answer Questions 28 and/or 32, tell me why.**



“I simply don’t wish to share something so personal.”

  1. **Is that a good reason?**



“ _ I _ think it’s a good enough reason.”

**Part V: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

**For these next few questions, I'll briefly remove the fourth wall between your world and your creator's. Try to remain calm.**

  1. **Before I remove the fourth wall, tell me: would you be willing to accept the fact that you're actually a character?**



“A character? Like a  _ fictional  _ character? From a story?”

  1. **Now the fourth wall's gone. Response?**



“I’m… feeling rather underwhelmed.”

  1. **This is your creator's world. What's the first thing you notice?**



“A world that’s overtaken by corrupt politicians, extreme capitalism, and racism? I’m not seeing any differences.”

  1. **You just met your creator! First impression of him/her?**



“He’s quite nice. I do enjoy talking with him about my studies and his plans for the future. Though, I think he sees me as some sort of father figure, which is kind of worrisome.”

  1. **Okay, let's put the fourth wall back. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?**



“It was… interesting.”

**Part VI: Closing**

  1. **Are you satisfied with your life?**



“Before all of this? No. But now? I wouldn’t want any other life.”

  1. **Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now.**



“I feel as though I need to give Daisy and Valerian the structure they need in their lives, seeing how Lillian treated them.”

  1. **Any hobbies?**



“I really enjoy reading, gardening, and… singing.”

  1. **Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me…**



“I wish for Cornelia’s pain to go away. Seeing her sad hurts me greatly.”

  1. **How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?**



“I would say it’s selfless. Wanting the best for someone else, rather than me, isn’t selfish.”

  1. **Have you been honest with these questions?**



“What kind of lesson would I be teaching Daisy then?”

  1. **Your personal quote?**



“Healing requires having people around to support you.”

  1. **Do you like change?**



“I’m… indifferent to change.”

  1. **What's your most valued possession?**



“The small wolf plush-toy Daisy gave me. I don’t really have any other prized possessions.”

  1. **Anything else you feel like sharing?**



“Not… really?”

  1. **Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?**



“I think I need a drink of water and fresh air. Seeing my ‘creator’ made me… confused.”


	3. Interview 3: Dr. Saae-Lim

**Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning...**

A woman walks in and sits on the chair, flattening her pleated skirt.

  1. **What's your name?**



“My name’s Coco!”

  1. **Give me your full name…**



She chuckles, combing through her hair. “ _ Fine _ , you got me! Dr. Cornelia Jean Saae-Lim.”

  1. **Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?**



“Just call me Coco. Only John can call me  _ Cornelia _ .”

  1. **What species are you? (Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?)**



“One hundred percent human, pal!”

  1. **Where/when were you born?**



“August 18, 1929! Born and raised in Baltimore, Maryland!”

  1. **I see. And that would make your age...?**



“Oh man, you’re  _ trying _ to make me feel old! I’m thirty-five.”

  1. **Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?**



“Depends on who you ask. Now  _ I _ think I’m pretty good.”

**Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself...**

  1. **How would you describe your personality?**



“Sarcastic but will beat you up if you hurt my family.”

  1. **Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?**



“Mostly, yeah. But sometimes the pressure gets to me.”

  1. **Do you like to read?**



“I like to read from time to time, Jane Austen especially.”

  1. **Favorite color?**



She motions to her entire outfit, which is decked out in yellow. “You tell me.”

  1. **Do you get along with others?**



“Pretty much, yeah! But some people say I’m ‘ _too sarcastic and unprofessional_ ’”

  1. **Do you have any enemies?**



“A few, and they’re people who hurt my family.”

  1. **How about friends?**



“I have a really close friend group.”

  1. **Are you patient?**



“Only when dealing with non-idiots.”

**Part III: Hypothetically...**

  1. **Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?**



“I would love to be a mermaid! Just chilling in the water all day with no worries.”

  1. **One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?**



“Oh, easy: Ignore them until they give it up.”

  1. **One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?**



“Immediately drop them… unless they were joking.”

  1. **If you could change anything about yourself...**



“I wish I cared more about myself.”

  1. **About your home...**



“Chaos. Plain and simple.”

**Part IV: Now We Get Personal**

  1. **What're your parents like?**



“I never knew my dad; I don’t know if he walked out on my mom, he died, divorced. My mom, however, was not the best. She was out a lot, not working, oh no,” Her tone grows surprisingly harsh. “my mother thought it was smart to go out all day and drink, gamble away our money, and/ or pass out in the city jail.”

  1. **Do you have any siblings?**



“I have five younger brothers and one younger sister. You would think a woman who was never around would know when to stop.”

  1. **What's your occupation?**



“I’m a nuclear engineer, but it’s not as cool as John’s job.”

  1. **I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?**



“It’s fun, I suppose. Kinda wish I went with robotics.”

  1. **Are you seeing/dating anyone?**



She nods and laughs, leaning back. “I’m dating the biggest  _ dork  _ in the world. But he’s  _ my _ dork!”

  1. **Thinking about getting engaged, married, other?**



“I’m thinking about marriage. But I don’t know… my mom kinda told me repeatedly that if I got married then I’ll be miserable… so I’m kind of worried if she’s right.”

  1. **Tell us your biggest secret.**



“John is the only one who can call me  _ Cornelia _ because I  **_love_ ** it when he says it.”

  1. **Your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to.**



“I… becoming my mother.”

  1. **Favorite food?**



“I love a classic burger or maybe a nice sandwich.”

  1. **Favorite drink?**



“Strawberry milkshakes, of course!” She sighs and leans back again.

  1. **Tell us one thing you're the most proud of.**



“I’m proud of how far my sewing skills have come from making Daisy some clothes.”

  1. **Something embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one, either.**



“When John caught me singing,  _ but _ I guess I don’t regret it ‘cause it led to our first  _ official _ kiss!”

  1. **If you didn't answer Questions 28 and/or 32, tell me why.**



“I… did?”

  1. **Is that a good reason?**



“Well, I answered them, didn’t I?”

**Part V: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

**For these next few questions, I'll briefly remove the fourth wall between your world and your creator's. Try to remain calm.**

  1. **Before I remove the fourth wall, tell me: would you be willing to accept the fact that you're actually a character?**



Her eyes go wide. “Wait what? I’m not real?”

  1. **Now the fourth wall's gone. Response?**



“Wow.  _ This _ is the ‘real world’?”

  1. **This is your creator's world. What's the first thing you notice?**



“I mean, it’s not  _ that _ different from mine. Everything seems to be on fire, metaphorically.”

  1. **You just met your creator! First impression of him/her?**



“It’s really cool that he brought me to life… though I wonder why he decided to put us through what we’ve been through.”

  1. **Okay, let's put the fourth wall back. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?**



“I feel kinda dizzy, not gonna lie.”

  
  


**Part VI: Closing**

  1. **Are you satisfied with your life?**



“Life’s pretty nice right now. I love my new, little family.”

  1. **Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now.**



“I wanna go out west and see what’s going on over there.”

  1. **Any hobbies?**



“I like sewing, singing, and making sarcastic jokes.”

  1. **Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me...**



“I wish that John could be happy. I  **hate** seeing him in pain.”

  1. **How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?**



“Would  _ you _ say that me wanting my boyfriend to be happy is selfish? ‘Cause if so, then I think we have different perceptions of the word.”

  1. **Have you been honest with these questions?**



“I’m not a liar.” She chuckles, fixing her hair.

  1. **Your personal quote?**



“Help others first.”

  1. **Do you like change?**



“Change… is not my  _ favorite  _ thing in the world.”

  1. **What's your most valued possession?**



“This,” She pulls the necklace around her neck, showing it off. “sun necklace from John. It was a college graduation gift.”

  1. **Anything else you feel like sharing?**



“Not really.”

  1. **Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?**



“Still… gotta process that whole fourth wall break.”


	4. Interview 4: Ele

**Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning...**

An android stands next to the chair for a while, and a crew member needs to tell her to sit before she does.

  1. **What's your name?**



“I am Ele.”

  1. **Give me your full name…**



“ **Fine** . Unit 5125.”

  1. **Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?**



“Ele. Peri gave it to me.”

  1. **What species are you? (Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?)**



“I am a second generation android created by the C.D.S.H. Robotics Division.”

  1. **Where/when were you born?**



“I was made in the C.D.S.H. labs on June 2, 1956.”

  1. **I see. And that would make your age...?**



“I am technically eight years old, but I was designed as a twenty year old in human years.”

  1. **Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?**



“I am indifferent to this question.”

**Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself...**

  1. **How would you describe your personality?**



“Blunt. Honest.”

  1. **Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?**



“Yes. I was designed to handle the most pressure-filled situations.”

  1. **Do you like to read?**



“Only if Daisy asks me to.”

  1. **Favorite color?**



“Blue.”

  1. **Do you get along with others?**



“I try not to socialize often.”

  1. **Do you have any enemies?**



“Perhaps I do. I am not the friendliest android in the world.”

  1. **How about friends?**



“Only the three close to me.”

  1. **Are you patient?**



“I am patient with the three people close to me. Everyone else tests my patience.”

**Part III: Hypothetically...**

  1. **Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?**



“A vampire. I enjoy the myth.”

  1. **One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?**



“Threaten them to make them retract their statement.”

  1. **One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?**



“Threaten them.”

  1. **If you could change anything about yourself...**



“I wish I were human.”

  1. **About your home...**



“I do not remember anything about my ‘home’.”

**Part IV: Now We Get Personal**

  1. **What're your parents like?**



“I have no parents.”

  1. **Do you have any siblings?**



“Androids do not have siblings.”

  1. **What's your occupation?**



“I was originally a protector of Dr. Roscoe and Dr. Heras, but I now protect my family.”

  1. **I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?**



“My previous job was revolting to put up with. I prefer my new job.”

  1. **Are you seeing/dating anyone?**



A slight smile creeps onto her face. “I am with another android named Peri. We knew each other before.”

  1. **Thinking about getting engaged, married, other?**



“Marriage is more of a human activity. I do not plan on it.”

  1. **Tell us your biggest secret.**



“I have no secret.”

  1. **Your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to.**



“I fear that Daisy and Peri will be hurt again.”

  1. **Favorite food?**



“I do not eat.”

  1. **Favorite drink?**



“I do not drink.”

  1. **Tell us one thing you're the most proud of.**



“My fight in the arena. I tried my absolute best.”

  1. **Something embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one, either.**



“I do not get embarrassed.”

  1. **If you didn't answer Questions 28 and/or 32, tell me why.**



“Because the question is purely a human construct that I do not experience.”

  1. **Is that a good reason?**



“Yes.”

**Part V: Breaking the Fourth Wall**

**For these next few questions, I'll briefly remove the fourth wall between your world and your creator's. Try to remain calm.**

  1. **Before I remove the fourth wall, tell me: would you be willing to accept the fact that you're actually a character?**



“A character?”

  1. **Now the fourth wall's gone. Response?**



“Quite disappointing.”

  1. **This is your creator's world. What's the first thing you notice?**



“My creator’s room is a mess. He should clean it soon.”

  1. **You just met your creator! First impression of him/her?**



“My creator is a child. I am surprised he was able to create all of us and our world by himself.”

  1. **Okay, let's put the fourth wall back. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?**



“I am indifferent to it.”

**Part VI: Closing**

  1. **Are you satisfied with your life?**



“Yes. My life is nice.”

  1. **Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now.**



“I want to meet Alloy again in Delmarva.”

  1. **Any hobbies?**



“Painting, researching humans, and punching morons.”

  1. **Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me...**



“I wish for Dr. Roscoe to suffer for eternity.”

  1. **How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?**



“It is selfish, but she deserves it.”

  1. **Have you been honest with these questions?**



“Yes. I was not programmed to lie.”

  1. **Your personal quote?**



She doesn’t answer and just shrugs.

  1. **Do you like change?**



“Change does not bother me as it might for others.”

  1. **What's your most valued possession?**



“I am unsure what my most valued possession is.”

  1. **Anything else you feel like sharing?**



“No.”

  1. **Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?**



“I wish to leave.”


End file.
